


Mommy's Revenge Pounding

by Polearms_Quagga



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Oil, Parent/Child Incest, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polearms_Quagga/pseuds/Polearms_Quagga
Summary: A boy gets some revenge on his mom. (unfinished)





	Mommy's Revenge Pounding

Alone again on a Friday night. 

Although to be honest I'm alone every night. Day too. I live with my Mom in a two floor flat but most of the time I'm alone since my Mom is either working or hanging out with friends. Being home alone usually isn't an issue for me, I understand she's often busy but tonight I'm especially mad.

I gave my mother all of the money from my fortnightly pension for the promise that she'd take me to my friends house in the next town over stopping to buy decorations for the birthday party we were going to have there. I hadn't socialized with friends much lately but this was a chance for me to meet up with a bunch of old high-school friends and possibly rebuild some of my connections. I was in charge of decorations too. Instead Mom has to go out on an urgent night-shift at work. She doesn't stop to talk to me about it or give my money back though, she just drops a note by and leaves.

I'm pretty annoyed but work's work, y'know. I'm definitely overreacting. I'm sure she'll give me back my money when she's done or make it back to me somehow.

So I spend the next few hours playing some games and talking to friends for a bit but at about midnight is when everyone started to head to sleep. But my sleeping routine isn't too matched so I'll probably just fap I guess and figure out what to do later. I bring up my favorite material and start to jerk it infront of the computer desk. I'm pretty close to climax when suddenly I hear a loud slam downstairs.

I go downstairs to see my Mom stumbling and flailing out in front of the door drunkenly, a bottle in hand. When I see her I'm suddenly shocked with anger. "Hey, honey!" My heavily drunken mother greets me. "Hey." I respond in a clearly disappointed voice. "I'm sorry I couldn't take you to your friends.. *hic* ..to your friends house, hun. Mommy had important work to do." She says trying to sound as excessively apologetic as she could. "Sure, no problem." I mutter in anger. The dazed mother stumbles drunkenly towards the lounge room couch. She flops down belly-first onto the couch. Her legs over the edge exposing her round ass through her tight business skirt and her white buttoned undershirt untucking itself under her tight business vest revealing her thick muffin tops. "Can you get me my sleeping meds, baby? Mommy's gonna head to bed soon." She asks, head half buried in the couch. "Sure, Mom." I respond. 

I head over to the kitchen cupboard to get her meds like I usually do when she's too tired to get it herself (although usually she isn't this drunk) and I take the packet of dissoluble tablets to the counter. I open the packet ready to dissolve it in the cup of water when I get an evil idea. Looking down to see my rock hard boner still bulging through my pants from a few minutes ago. I'm angry, tired and horny. And with a racing heart of worry and anger I start my plot for revenge by putting not one sleeping tablet in her drink but 5. That's sure to put her out cold. I take the glass of water to my Mom. She takes the glass and drinks it all in one sitting, washing it down with alcohol before plopping down in the same position "Thanks, honey" She says as she closes her eyes and starts to rest.

I rush upstairs, my heart racing with excitement. I head into my room to strip completely naked and to grab my jar of lube. I then head back downstairs buck-naked and into the kitchen to grab a large bottle of oil. I excitedly tread back over to her, placing down everything on the nearby coffee table. I straight away climb onto the side of the couch, kneeling over her backside. I grip my Moms ass and drop my thick 12 inch cock onto it. "Hey, don't touch mommy there.." She mumbles, half asleep. I lift her skirt up with a slight struggle to reveal some black laced panties and a garter-belt leading to her tight stockings. Her ass was way too fat for the tight skirt she wore. I tear off her vest, throwing it away, then I grab the bottle of oil and start to pour it all over her clothed body. First I rub it into her ass and thighs and then I rub it into her back as she moans quietly, revealing her thick folds through her white shirt. 

I start to poke and prod my mothers asshole through her laced panties as I start to stiffen more and more. I look over at the jar of lube for a few second before I look over to my moms ass and put the head of my huge cock to her asshole. I start to push and prod her asshole through her panties, struggling a lot to get it in. I was about to quit before I tried one more time. The head of my head cock slowly easing in. When in one big thrust I go 4 inches deep, my mom letting one short half scream, half grunt. I just sat there for a bit, enjoying my cock being in my mother tight hole as her laced panties kept me from pushing further but I pushed further anyway. There was a little resistance at first but in one strong thrust I pushed all of my inches in, the panties tearing halfway through. I shuddered in pleasure as I felt my balls slap against my own mother pussy, my thick cock, balls deep in her fat, oiled up ass.


End file.
